L'enfance, la mort, l'ange et le paradis
by WarFoX
Summary: Roy a été torturé et affamé trois mois. Qu'en reste til ? oui, je suis mauvais pour les résumés


**  
**

**Disclaimer: FMA appartient à son auteur.**

**Merci à Frip-ouille et à la Dame Au Lac pour m'avoir involontairement inspirés pour ce Oneshot.**

**L'enfance, La Mort, L'ange, Le paradis.**

****

Le corps de Mustang était allongé là, sur la civière sur laquelle on venait de l'évacuer du lieu où il avait passé trois mois. Riza se rappelait très bien du jour où il avait décidé de quitter le QG deux heures plus tôt. Personne ne s'était inquiété outre mesure. Il en avait l'habitude...

Mais le lendemain, il n'était pas revenu au bureau.

Pendant la matinée, la vie continuait, tranquillement, sans anicroche.

Mais en début d'après-midi, ils avaient reçu une demande de rançon.

Quelqu'un avait effectivement enlevé le grand colonel Mustang. Et l'état ne négocia pas. Deux mois s'écoulèrent sans qu'on ait de nouvelles de lui, on ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Deux mois terribles pour ses cinq subordonnés. Puis l'on retrouva sa trace, totalement par hasard, en écoutant une conversation dans le marché où Riza avait l'habitude de faire ses courses.

Pendant le mois qui suivit, on put mettre sur pied un plan pour le libérer. Lorsque vint le Jour J, les cinq soldats étaient si déterminés que le plan s'exécuta à la seconde près, sans que les tortionnaires de Mustang ne puissent réagir. Très vite, on arriva aux cellules. Et là le pire commença.

On découvrit quatre officiers se ressemblant plus où moins, tous avaient une barbe hirsute, des cheveux en batailles et l'on pouvait à peine voire leurs visages.

Tous les quatre étaient fiévreux et déliraient. Au premier regard, aucun des cinq soldats ne reconnut Mustang, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à délirer dans son état semi-comateux. Roy Mustang avait été torturé et sous-alimenté durant trois mois. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même au sens propre.

-Alors, docteur ? Demanda Havoc qui, tellement sous le choc de la vision de son colonel dans cet état, avait oublié de fumer ses sempiternelles cigarettes.

Le médecin était un des contacts civils de Mustang, on l'avait fait dépêcher en urgence.

-Impossible à dire. Si son état ne s'aggrave pas, vous aurez peut-être une chance de le voir se remettre sur pied. Tout dépend s'il a envie de lutter ou pas.

On avait transporté Mustang chez lui et ramené un médecin civil pour s'enquérir de son état. Il était mauvais. Mustang délirait et hurlait des bribes de phrases une fois toutes les dix minutes, un spectacle atroce à entendre, surtout pour celle qui tenait le plus à lui.

Riza regardait Mustang, des larmes lui venant aux yeux. On venait de le raser pour découvrir que son visage n'était pas en meilleur état que son corps. A certains endroits, on aurait dit un mort par hypothermie tellement il était bleu violacé.

-Colonel... murmura-t-elle.

Il bougea dans son sommeil. Puis ouvrit les yeux, enfin, les entrouvrit, puisque ceux-ci étaient gonflés. Puis un murmure rauque sortit de sa gorge.

-... Un...Ange... Je suis enfin mort ?

-Colonel...

-Pourquoi...Pourquoi suis-je au paradis...Je ne devrais pas...

Riza regarda dans les yeux celui qui ne la reconnaissait plus.

_Il délire_.

-Vous... Vous le méritez... murmura-t-elle.

Mustang leva son bras tremblant et tenta de caresser les cheveux libres de Riza.

-Je suis donc mort, enfin...Madame L'ange, je voudrais revoir Maes...

Il reposa son bras sur la civière et ferma les yeux. Riza ne put se retenir, une larme coula le long de sa joue et vint frapper l'oeil de Mustang.

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, retrouvant sa voix. Les anges ne doivent pas pleurer...

Cette parole résonna longtemps dans l'esprit de Riza.

Pourquoi pleurez vous ? Pourquoi pleurez vous ? Pourquoi pleurez vous ? Pourquoi pleurez vous ?

Des jours avaient passés. Mustang était maintenant dans la salle blanche d'un hôpital, allongé sur son lit d'hopital, le regard fixe, vide, qui ne se fermait jamais... et dénué d'expression.

Mustang se trouvait là depuis un mois, dans un coma profond, et personne excepté celle qu'il prenait pour un ange ne pouvait le faire sortir de sa torpeur profonde.

Selon le médecin, Roy était redevenu enfant, il semblait vivre ce qu'il n'avait pas pu vivre pendant sa carrière qui avait commencé très tôt. Ses manières de s'adresser à son « ange » étaient celle d'un jeune enfant.

Selon lui, rien ne pourrait le faire sortir de ce coma, hormis la mort. Même les visites d'une Riza qui étaient de moins en moins fréquentes, à cause de la torture mentale que cela imposait à la jeune femme de revoir son colonel.

A chaque fois, il réclamait la même chose. Il voulait ne plus vivre ces « horribles souvenirs ».

-Effacez les moi, je vous en supplie, madame L'ange. Je ne veux plus vivre ça.

Riza était impuissante. Et cela la tuait à petit feu. Cela la tuait tellement qu'elle sauta sur la première mutation qu'on lui fit.

Et la veille de son départ.

-Roy, je vais devoir m'absenter... je compte sur toi pour revenir...

-Revenir où ? Répondit Roy, d'une petite voix, sans bouger son regard vide du plafond. Il n'y a nulle part où revenir...C'est le paradis, ici, je me trompe, madame L'ange ?

-Revenir ici...

-Il est impossible de ressusciter quelqu'un... tout ceux qui ont essayés sont mort. Et puis, je ne veux pas revivre... je sais que personne ne me regrette de toute façon.

Cette remarque acheva Riza... Celle-ci se leva de la chaise où elle était assise et sortit, se retenant de pleurer une nouvelle fois.

Une journée avait passé depuis que le lieutenant Hawkeye avait quitté Central.

Ce jour-là, c'était Havoc qui était venu, avec un pistolet à la main.

-Bonjour, Colonel... Dit-il en entrant.

Roy était toujours dans la même position, qu'il ne quittait que lorsqu'on le faisait manger (à la paille...)

-Colonel, commença Havoc en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à coté de lui. Vous devez revenir parmi nous.

-...

-Tout le monde à besoin de vous ici. Le bureau est vide sans vous et sans l'animation que vous y mettez. Vous avez même réussi à briser le premier lieutenant (ce qui est un exploit en soit).

-...

-Colonel, je jure de vous tuer ici et maintenant si vous ne me répondez pas.

-...

Havoc arma son pistolet et le pointa sur la tête de Mustang. Il releva sa main et pressa la gachette.

Deux détonations se firent entendre et deux balles passèrent à quelques centimètres de Mustang.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans la tête de Mustang. Mais ses yeux semblèrent reprendre légèremment leur éclat. Et pour la première fois depuis quarante cinq jours, ses pupilles s'orientèrent vers son iterlocuteur.

Deux mois avaient passés. Pendant ses deux mois, le nouveau Mustang avait entamé une rééducation. Rééducation fortement avantagée du fait que Mustang se souvenait de tout... y compris de ses rêves qu'il avait effectué pendant son coma.

Il se rappelait de ses discussions avec L'ange et surtout du fait qu'il avait l'impression d'être un enfant dans ses rêves.

Et là, il était à la gare, au garde-à-vous, devant la porte du train. La porte du train qui ramenait le lieutenant Hawkeye, qui aurait la bonne surprise de voir son supérieur remis sur pied... enfin.

Contrairement à ce que même Havoc, qui défendait le statut « Reine des Glaces » de Riza, pensait, elle ne réagit pas de manière émotive. Mais se contenta de s'aligner au garde-à-vous devant Mustang, et d'un salut parfait, elle entonna.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Colonel Mustang.

Cette parole sonna le renouveau, enfin non, la disparition de ces quatre mois de mauvais souvenirs, pour que tout recommence comme avant.

FIN

Ndlr: je n'ai jamais été dans le coma, je ne peux donc dire ce que cela fait... c'est juste une supposition qui colle avec l'histoire...

FoX.


End file.
